NarutoSakura stories in time
by wilkins75
Summary: A collection of short stories about Naruto and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and I am sorry for any problems with this story. Now enjoy

The Cave

(Takes place after time skip)

Team 7 had been walking most of the day, all three of them Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi where return from a successful mission to Wave. "We will rest here tonight." Said Kakashi as he stopped in front of a small cave as he said that it started to rain.

"ok" said Naruto "Who will take the first watch?"

"I will take all watches both of you need some rest." Said Kakashi as he pulled out a small book "Besides I have a new book so I would be up all night any way."

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads at their sensei. The cave was very small only about 10 by 9 by 9 ft tall with a little outcrop where Kakashi stood out of the rain which had steady increased. They started a small fire as the steady rain turned into a hard down pour then they both fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura was the first to wake up but she kept her eyes closed. She was not a morning person. However she did smell something she couldn't put her finger on but it smelt great to her and for some reason she felt warm even though the she couldn't hear the fire, so it had to be out. But who cared this pillow was so soft, it was by far the best pillow ever even if it was moving up and down. "What!" thought Sakura "Pillows don't move." She slowly opened her eyes only to see that her pillow was not a pillow but was her team mate, Naruto. Her eyes widen in shook, her face was laying on his chest just below the chin and her hand was flat a little bit lower then her head. Naruto had one of his hands behind her holding her close to him. The other one was lying lightly on top of her hand. "If I love Sasuke." said Sakura in her head "Then why does this feel so right?" Ever so slowly Sakura moved away from Naruto, luckily for her he stayed asleep.

"No go back!" screamed Sakura's inner self as she walked toward Kakashi who was standing by the opening.

"Morning Sakura"

"Morning Sensei" said Sakura "Ah Sensei you didn't take a photo of me and Naruto just now did you?"

"No" said Kakashi as Sakura let out a breath little did she know that Kakashi didn't take a photo of them. He used an entire roll of film.

"Good I don't want to give Naruto the idea that I like him." Kakashi just grinned as he pointed back into the cave where Naruto slept. What Sakura saw stuned her. Naruto was sleeping near his gear. However her gear was on the other side of the cave along with her pillow and blanet. She had gone to him. "So I was the one who moved to him?" asked a stuned Sakura

"Yes, almost as soon as you where both asleep you moved to him. Once you got there you two just stayed still sound asleep. You two even slept through the lighting." Said Kakashi as Naruto started to wake up. After breakfast they where off. Sakura tried to put the night out of her head little did she know in a few short years she would be waking up every morning in Naruto's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bet

"Sakura-chan I bet I can beat you in a taijustu match without using my hands." smirked the 18 year old Naruto at his teammate

"Naruto you're on" replied Sakura as the stared at each other from across the old team seven training grounds. "Wait what do you want if your win?"

"Well how about if I win you have to go on a date with me." said Naruto unaware that Sakura would gladly go on a date with him

"What happens if I win" smirked Sakura

"You name it." said Naruto

"Ok" said Sakura as she got into a stance

"Wait aren't you going to tell me what I will have to do if I lose." Asked Naruto as he looked at the pink haired woman in front of him.

"No" said a smirking Sakura "You just have to wait till I beat you to find out."

"Ok" said Naruto as Sakura began to charge at him. For a while all Naruto did was move out of the way of her attacks. Then in one movement Naruto gabbed Sakura's face and planted a kiss on her lips. In an instant Sakura stopped what she was doing and just stood there. However as soon as it started it was over.

"You know you lost our bet, you used your hands to grab my face" yelled Sakura as she pulled back her fist. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come when her fist full of her superhuman strength came crashing into him. However instead of pain he felt Sakura's hand rub against his right check. He opened his eyes to see Sakura just looking at him loving.

"Sakura why aren't you trying to kick my but for kissing you?" Asked a very confused Naruto

"Naruto why would I do that." Said Sakura very confused Naruto "So since you lost I can pick anything and you will have to do it."

"What do you want me to do Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he ready himself for what was to come.

"You have to kiss me again" smiled Sakura as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Maybe I should lose bets to you more often" said Naruto before he kissed Sakura again and she kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata

"Today is the day" said Hinata to herself as she walked down the street looking for Naruto. "Today I will tell him that I love him." 

"Hinata" yelled her teammate Kiba as he and her other teammate Shino walked up to her.

"Oh hello" said Hinata as she looked around for Naruto "Have you two seen Naruto-kun"

"No I haven't seen him in a couple of days" answered Kiba as Shino shook his head.

"Oh, ok" said Hinata

"Cheer up" said Kiba "How about all three of us go out for lunch."

"Fine" said Shino

"Ok" sighed Hinata she did want to see Naruto but she didn't eat anything this morning.

"Great where do you want to go?" asked Kiba as Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"How about ramen?" said Hinata hopping that Naruto would be at his favorite ramen stand. Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Fine" said Kiba as Hinata lead them to the stand, only to find no Naruto. They just sat there eating.

"So Shino how was your mission?" asked Hinata

"Good" said Shino as Ino came walking in.

"Hay Ino, what are you doing here?" asked Kiba

"Oh, I just came to grab some food for Choji and I." said Ino

"I see" said Shino

"Ino have you seen Naruto?" pleaded Hinata

"Yah" answered Ino "Last I saw he was taking a nap under a tree next to his old training ground." In an instant Hinata was gone. "Why is she in such a rush?"

"Well she is going to tell Naruto that she likes him." Said Kiba as a look of dread came over Ino's face.

"I thought she gave up on him?" said Ino

"No" grumbled Kiba

"Then she will need you." Said Ino

"Why?"

Hinata jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to the old team seven training grounds as fast as possible. Finally she reached the open area. "Where are you Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she scanned the tree line. Suddenly she spotted Naruto's feet she couldn't see the rest of Naruto because of the way he was laying under the tree. Hinata jumped to the grass in front of him.

"No" cried Hinata tears filled her eyes. There was the man she loved asleep with a pinked hair woman's head resting on his chest. Her heart was breaking into a thousand little pieces as she watched Naruto and Sakura move closer together.

"Hinata-chan" said Kiba as he appeared next to his female teammate.

"Why?" asked Hinata "Why did I wait so long?"

"I ask myself the same question." Said Kiba as Hinata looked at him "Why did I wait so long to tell you that I love you Hinata"

"What?" asked Hinata as her eyes widened.

"I love you Hinata, I have since we where first put on a team but I never had the courage to tell you." Said Kiba "come on lets leave these two in peace."

"Ok" said Hinata as she and Kiba left Naruto and Sakura in peace.

**I put this story up because I believe you can't tell a good Naruto/Sakura story without telling what happened to Hinata. Also this let me put some of the other people in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Plans

"Naruto, what time is it?" asked a 21 year old Sakura as she refused to open her eyes.

"Too early" replied Naruto as he put his face into her pink hair.

"You baka, that doesn't answer my question." Said Sakura lovingly as she buried her face deeper into her husband's chest.

"A little bit after 6" said Naruto

"Ok, we still have a few hours until we meet up with our Chunin squads." said Sakura

"So do you want to do a joint bell test?" asked Naruto to his wife of six mouths

"Sure" smirked Sakura "Those kids are going to have a fun day."

"I almost feel sorry for them." smiled Naruto "However they are lucky to have us for their Jonin leaders."

"Yah, we are the apprentices of Jiraiya and Tsunade." responded Sakura as Naruto started to get out of bed. "Why are you getting up?"

"Well I was going to take a shower." responded Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok" responded Sakura as she to got out of their bed.

"and why are you getting up Sakura-chan?"

"Well fox boy, why waste the water." responded a smirking Sakura as she traced one of her finger along his chin as she walked past him toward the bathroom. Naruto stood there for a second blinking before going after his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream

Sakura awoke but refused to open her eyes. She could tell it was early morning maybe 5 and today was her day off. So she was going to sleep in. Then she remembered the dream she had just last. It started when her teammate and secret crush Naruto where training. He had challenged her to a Taijutso match were he could use his hands. However he did use his hands but it was to grab her face and kiss her. That led to a dinner date and then to a stroll in the park under the stars. Then when he dropped her off at her apartment she had dragged him inside and started to make out with her blond hair knight. It ended with her falling asleep on top of him on her couch. If only they had gone all the way then the dream would be prefect. Oh well it was still amazing. Suddenly a smell filled her nose, it was so familiar "where have I smelled this smell before?" Suddenly she remembered that smell, it was in the cave all those months ago when she fell asleep with Naruto. That smell was Naruto. She opened her eyes to see she was indeed sleeping on top of Naruto on her couch. He was still sound asleep; Sakura just looked at him amazed at how peaceful he looked. Every time he let out a breath his golden hair would move a little. Sakura just had to smile at the smile that graced Naruto's face as the early morning sunlight came through her window casting him a golden light. "I'm just glad it wasn't a dream" said Sakura softy as she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.

**Story does not follow any fixed time line. However unless told everything happens after time skip.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke Returns

The 23 year old Sasuke walked down the street of Konoha. He had just returned after being a missing ninja for 11 years. He only returned because he had killed his brother, Itachi. He looked around at the faces of the villagers most had a look of pure hate in their eyes. "Do they hate me for betraying them?" thought Sasuke as he rounded the corner only to run into Ino. "Hello Ino"

"Oh, hello Uchiha" said Ino with venom in her voice.

"Ino, may I ask you a question?" asked Sasuke

"Sure" said Ino as she crossed her hands

"Why does everyone seam to hate me now?"

"Oh, that is simple" replied Ino "You're a traitor. If it wasn't for Naruto asking for your life from the council, you would be dead."

"Why? I killed Itachi. What has that Dope done?"

"Let's see he killed the rest of Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Said Ino as she smirked "Now if we are done, here I have to get home. Choji can't cook a good meal to save his life."

"Just one more question. Have you seen Sakura, I haven't seen her since I returned yesterday." Asked Sasuke

"She was on a mission but she just got home last night. If you want to find her try her apartment it's only about three blocks away." Said a smirking Ino as she gave Sasuke directions to get to Sakura's place.

Sasuke walked until he found the upscale apartment complex. "Ino said third floor apartment 344" said Sasuke as he stopped "This must be it" He knocked as his heart beat picked up as the door slowly opened.

"Naruto" yelled Sasuke "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here" answered Naruto

"Sorry, Ino must of giving me the wrong directions." Said Sasuke

"Naruto, who's there?" Came a female voice from inside the apartment

"It's Sasuke" said Naruto back into the apartment. Sasuke was confused who was Naruto talking too. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second except for the fact that he looked older everything seamed normal. Then he saw it a golden band on his finger.

"Naruto did you get married?" asked Sasuke

"Yah" said Naruto as a figure appeared in the darkened hallway. Sasuke looked at the figure she was beautiful. Everything about her seamed perfects her figure, her eyes and her pink hair.

"Pink Hair!" yelled Sasuke in his mind "It can't be."

"Oh Sasuke" said the woman "It's so good to see you again. Sorry I couldn't see you earlier but I was on a mission to Suna."

"Sakura?"

"Who else would it be" smiled Sakura

"So you married Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Yah, we been married for 4 years this May." Answered Sakura "Why don't you come in." Sasuke only nodded as he followed his two friends into their apartment. It was really nice apartment, full kitchen and living room dinning room mix. Sasuke walked past the only open door of the three and he could see the apartment also had a very nice bathroom. He sat down at the table. "Would you like some Tea?"

"Sure." said Sasuke as Naruto nodded. Sasuke just couldn't believe this, "Naruto and Sakura married. This just can't be real" thought Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke" said Naruto as Sasuke blinked back to reality.

"What?"

"I asked what do you think about being back home?" asked Naruto as he sipped some tea. That was when Sasuke noticed that he too had a cup of tea in front of him. He looked around for Sakura only to see her walking toward the one of the closed doors.

"I am still trying to get used to all the changes." answered Sasuke as he herd Sakura's footsteps coming toward him. He turned to see her, his eyes widened to their full extent. Sakura was holding a baby.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Naruto's and mine son, Minato" said Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

Hospital

Naruto just stood there in there in the hospital just looking on in wonder at the site that was before him. "Hokage" said a voice beside Naruto

"Hinata how may times do I have to tell you call me Naruto" said Naruto not taking his eyes off the site that lied in front of him.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" asked Sakura as she stood next to her husband

"Yes but you know what this means." said Naruto with a smirk "We are official old timers."

"Yah, but you know what, I am cool with that." said Kiba as both Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads.

"Dad, Mom" said a voice as Naruto looked to see his 22 year old son, Minato "Come on take a look at your grandson."

"Same for you" said Hinkura to her parents Kiba and Hinata. Slowly the pair of grandparents walked up toward the new family. They stood around the bed where Hinkura lied holding the baby. It surprised everyone how much the newborn looked like his grandfather, Naruto, even though Minato looked almost identical to his father, the new born was much closer. The new born even had his grandfather's birth marks the one physical thing different between Minato and his father. Hinkura handed her newborn to her husband who just held him for a long time before handed him off to Naruto.

The new born looked up his grandpa with sparkling blue eyes. "Hello there what is your name?" asked Naruto looking down at his grandson

"We decided to name him Naruto, after you dad" said Minato as Naruto's eyes started to water.

"Hello Naruto" said the Naruto to his grandson


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's morning

18 year old Naruto's eyes twitched as sunlight landed on them. Instantly he knew something was up. First he felt that he wasn't his bed, it was too skinny and had a side. Second was the fact that he had something on his chest. Then it all came flooding back to him, Sakura saying with a smile "You have to kiss me again" then the date, the walk. Then him being dragged by her into her apartment, then being assaulted by those lips of hers. He slowly opened his eyes to see his Cherry Blossom sound asleep on his chest. The sunlight bounced off everything but yet Sakura outshined them all. Naruto didn't know how long he laid there just looking at her. Suddenly Sakura started moving a little. He had been so many overnight missions with Sakura he could tell she was slowly waking up. Suddenly a Naruto shadow clone appeared. "Thank God I learned how to make shadow clones without hand signs, even if I can only make one." thought Naruto

"You luckily guy" said Naruto's clone

"Shh" said the real Naruto "You know what to do"

"Yah, yah" said Naruto's clone as he made his way toward Sakura's kitchen to make them some breakfast for the two of them. Naruto just lied there as Sakura started to wake up.

"Morning Sakura-chan" whispered Naruto into Sakura's closet ear causing a shiver to go up her spine

"Morning Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she opened her eyes. Naruto just stared in wonder as the sunlight made her eyes spiral. She slowly pulled herself up so she was nose tip to nose tip with him. They just laid there gazing into each others eyes before Sakura pulled him into a kiss.

"If you two are done, your breakfast is on the table." said Naruto's Clone. Both of them looked at the table to find it set with bacon, eggs, pancakes and orange juice and all of it looked great.

"How did you make pancakes so fast?" asked Naruto "I mean I made you a few minutes ago."

"No you didn't, you two have been looking at each other for over a hour." smirked the clone Naruto as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Poker and Planing

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Naruto sat at the table at Shikamaru's house.

"I'll call" said Naruto as he tossed a few more chips into the pot in the center of the table

"Where did you put the barbeque chips?" asked Choji

"Top self to the right" answered Neji as he turned on his Byakugan

"Neji no Byakugan" said Naruto "We don't want you to see our cards."

"Fine, I call to" said Neji as he too tossed in some chips.

"So Neji you ready for next friday?" asked Choji as he put his hands into the BBQ chips

"As ready as I can be." said Neji "Tenten is already freaking a little."

"Well it wouldn't be a wedding without someone freaking out." laughed Naruto as he took a swig of beer. "Remember last year when Shikamaru married Temari"

"Yah except this time it's Tenten freaking out not Shikamaru." said Neji

"Well you don't have a brother in law that can kill you by crushing you in troublesome sand." said Shikamaru as he pulled out yet another cigarette. "I will raise you 100"

"You do know Gaara will be in town for the wedding?" said Naruto

"Yah and he will be in for a surprise when he gets here." Smirked Shikamaru

"What are you planning?" asked Kiba as he waited on Choji to make his decision about if he was going to stay in or fold

"Well with Neji's and Tenten's permission we would like to tell everyone that Temari and I will soon be parents." smirked Shikamaru

"Congratulation" said everyone as they lifted up their beers and took a drink.

"You now it's a good thing that Guy and Lee are away on a mission today." Said Neji "Can you imagine those two drunk."

"Scary" said Naruto "as long as we are on the subjects of news I would like to ask Neji's permission if it's alright if I ask Sakura-chan to marry me during your wedding party."

"Naruto, without you I would never noticed Tenten's feelings for me in the first place, how can I say no" said Neji as he turned to Choji and Kiba "Well that leaves just you two who haven't committed themselves yet."

"Well I was going to ask Ino on Friday also." Said Choji

"I am going to ask Hinata on Friday" said Kiba

"If all three of us are going to ask the girls on the same night we might as well think about how we are going to set this up." said Naruto as a foxy grin covered his face.

"For once I agree with you, fox brat." smirked Kiba as Choji nodded his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto

"You have to get back to class, Naruto" yelled a ninja as he chased the 10 year old blond down the streets.

"No I don't" laughed the boy as he ran down the streets suddenly the boy ran into someone and came crashing into the ground.

"Hokage, sorry for this." said the Ninja "I will take Naruto back to class at once."

"No, I will do it myself." said the ageing Hokage

"Yes, sir" said the ninja as he disappeared

"So you're going to take me back to school" sighed Naruto

"In a little bit" smiled the old Hokage "How about we get some ramen, first."

"Yah" yelled Naruto "Let's go Hokage"

"Naruto how many times have I have to tell you?" Said the old Hokage to the kid.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa" said Naruto as a foxy grin covered his face.

"Good, now remember you can't tell your mother or grandmother about this" winked Naruto to his grandson

"To Late!" yelled a voice from behind the two blonds. Slowly the two blonds turned only to come face to face with a very angry Sakura Uzumaki. Both Naruto's faces filled with fear as the pink haired woman marched toward them.

"Grandpa can't you do anything?" asked the youngest Naruto "You are the Hokage."

"I would rather fight an army of demons then go up against your Grandma when she is angry." said the Hokage as his wife finale reached them


	11. Chapter 11

Girl's night

"A toast to Tenten" said Sakura as she lifted up her glass up as she and the other girls lifted there drinks at Ino's apartment

"Temari why aren't you drink alcohol tonight?" asked Hinata

"Um" said Temari as she tried to think up a good reason. She couldn't "Troublesome, the reason why I am not drink is that I am pregnant."

"Congratulations" yelled Ino as she took another drink of wine.

"So have you told Gaara yet?" asked Hinata as she took a small sip of wine.

"No actually we where planning to tell everyone during the wedding party." said Temari as she drank some tea.

"I am cool with that." Said Tenten "Well it seams that Shikamaru and Temari are already starting a family. Went do you three plan to start yours."

"When ever Choji asks" stated Ino

"Same here" said Hinata

"I am waiting for Naruto" said Sakura saidly

"Don't worry about it forehead girl, I am sure he work up the courage to ask you"

"I still don't understand why he worries about if I would say no." asked Sakura "I would say yes in a heart beat."

"He grew up with everyone rejecting him. So he still worries about it." Said Tenten as Sakura nodded.

"So what do you think the boys are doing right now?" asked Temari

"Knowing them playing poker and getting drunk." Said Tenten "Naruto is the worst of them when he is drunk well next to Guy and Lee" Suddenly Sakura broke out laughing.

"What's so funny, we are talking about your boyfriend forehead girl." Yelled Ino

"Well it's just you say a drunk Naruto" laughed Sakura "Naruto can't get drunk."

"What do you mean what about all the parties when he drank and jump around like an idiot?" Asked Tenten.

"It is physical impossible for Naruto to get drunk, the fox treats alcohol like he treats poison. Cleaning Naruto's system at once." answered Sakura

"Then why does he act like a fool when he drinks?" asked Temari

"For fun" answered Sakura as a foxy grin covered her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Stun

It was a peaceful night at the Uzumki apartment, Sakura and Naruto sat eating their dinner. "Strange isn't fox" thought Naruto

"What kit"

"Sakura-chan made my favorite type of Ramen" replied Naruto

"I don't see where you're going with this." Responded the fox

"Well she only makes it on special occasions and today isn't on of them, I hope. Also she is strangely quiet. Something must be wrong"

"I am impressed kit; you actually are using what little brain you have." Responded the Fox "Well you better see what is wrong with your mate."

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?" asked Naruto as Sakura started to cry. In an instant Naruto was at his wife's side as he sat down next to her. "Please Sakura don't cry, what is wrong?"

"Nothing" replied Sakura as she smiled even as tears ran down her face.

"If nothing is wrong Sakura-chan then why are you crying?"

"They are tears of joy you baka, I am pregnant" said Sakura. Naruto's eyes instantly got wide and he tipped his chair backwards onto the wooden floor.

"Well congratulation kit" said the fox "This will be the first of many pups"

"Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she walked over to see her husband pasted out with a huge smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Studying

"But Sakura-chan" wined Naruto to his new girlfriend as they sat under a tree by the training ground.

"No buts Naruto" said Sakura "We are taking the Jonin exams tomorrow so no physical training."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Naruto as Sakura held out a scroll

"I said physical training we can still study scrolls"

"But they are so boring" replied Naruto

"I don't care, just study or no ramen tonight." Said Sakura as a look of fear came over Naruto's face as he started reading the scroll "That is good Naruto." A few hours later Sakura was getting tired of reading the scrolls. It was just a little after lunch and Sakura looked to see Naruto asleep under the tree. "Baka we have to study" thought Sakura as she stared wake up Naruto.

"Stop, he looks so peaceful and hot." Said inner Sakura

"That doesn't matter we have to be ready for anything." said Sakura "However your right"

"Also being well rested will help you in the exams." said Inner Sakura as the normal Sakura gave in to her inner self and lied her head on his chest. Almost right away Naruto wrapped her up in a warm embraces. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt someone land in front of them.

"No" said the voice that Sakura recognized as Hinata

"She is here to take Naruto-kun away from us" screamed inner Sakura.

"We will have to show her who Naruto-kun belongs too" thought Sakura as she moved closer to Naruto and he wrapped her up titer.


	14. Chapter 14

Do you see what I see

The Neji and Tenten wedding party was in full swing everyone was having a blast. "Attention everyone. We have something to say" said Shikamaru as everyone looked at him and Temari. "troublesome, oh well Gaara please don't kill me but"

"Your going to be an uncle." said Temari as everyone started clapping. Gaara was widened eyed then to everyone surprised he smiled a wide smile that had never seen on him before. He walked over and hugged his sister then shook his brother-in-law hand.

"Well it looks like the next generation is on the way" said Tsunade as she drank some alcohol.

"Yup" replied Jiraiya as he looked at the dance floor to see most of the rookie 12 dancing. Choji and Ino, Kiba and Hinata, and of course his student Naruto and Tsunade student Sakura. All he could do was smile at the sight, Naruto had such a hard lonely life but he had love. That is when he saw it, in Naruto's right front pocket was an outline of a ring box. "Tsunade do you see what I see?"

"What?" asked Tsunade as looked at her old teammate.

"Look at Naruto's right front pocket" smiled Jiraiya as Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw what Jiraiya seen.

"You have good eyes." said a smiling Tsunade "I missed it entirely. However did you notice that Kiba and Choji have similar outlines in their pocket." Jiraiya looked and confirm what Tsunade said.

"Looks like this party is going to be interesting." smirked Jiraiya as the music suddenly stopped.

Sakura was confused "Why did the music stop" thought Sakura as Naruto suddenly back off "What is her doing?" Sakura looked around to see that Choji and Kiba where on one knee in front of their girlfriends. Then she turned back to Naruto as he pulled out a small box. "Can this finale be happening?" thought the wide eyes Sakura as Naruto started to bend down.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" yelled inner Sakura

"Sakura-chan I have loved you since we where kids would you marry me?" asked Naruto

"Yes" yelled Sakura as she lunged on Naruto with tears in her eyes. Naruto smiled as she stood up and put the pink diamond ring onto Sakura's finger. Naruto heard her whispered something into his ear. "That sounds great."

"What sounds great?" asked Naruto

"Sakura Uzimaki"


	15. Chapter 15

Again

Naruto and Sakura lied in bed; it had been a very busy week. Fist it was Minato's second birthday party, then Ino had her and Choji's first kid a son they named Shikamaru after their teammate. Lastly Tsunade had picked Naruto to be the 6th Hokage when she retired in two years. "It's been one of those weeks" said Naruto

"Yup you finale reached it your dream of becoming Hokage" said Sakura

"The news about me becoming Hokage would have met nothing without you and Minato being with me" whispered Naruto

"Well then I have more news for you Naruto-kun" said Sakura "I am pregnant."

"Sakura-chan that's wonderful" said Naruto as he and Sakura up in bed

"It is, I decided it was best to tell you in a place where your head wouldn't hit the hard floor when you past out." Smirked Sakura

"Sakura-chan that was just surprise look I didn't past out this time." Smirked Naruto "So do you happen to know boy or girl."

"Does it matter?" asked Sakura

"Of course it doesn't I am just wondering" said a smiling Naruto

"Well foxboy it is a little too early to know for sure but it appears to be one of each. I am carrying twins" said Sakura as Naruto fell backwards onto his pillow, he had passed out again.

"Naruto-kun how come you can stand up to demons but yet you pass out when you wife tells you that she is pregnant?" thought Sakura as she checked to make sure her husband was fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Uzumaki

Naruto awoke in a strange bed; it was very big and soft. Then there was the smell, it was a mix of himself, Sakura-chan and something else. That is when he noticed Sakura asleep on his chest, now that normally wouldn't be out of the normal however all of their cloths where lying around the room. Naruto just grinned as he remembered the day before, their wedding, the party afterwards and of course what they did when they got into the honeymoon sweet. He leaned his head down and kissed Sakura on the top of her head "I love you Sakura Haruno" whispered Naruto

"Uzumaki" whispered Sakura back "Or did you forget dear husband that my name is Sakura Uzumaki"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. How can I make it up to you?" replied Naruto as an evil grin covered his wife's face.

"I know a way" said Sakura as she kissed her husband


	17. Chapter 17

New team

"But Dad why do I have to be on the same team as my sister?" asked Naruto's 12 year old son, Jiraiya. Just like his brother Jiraiya looked like Naruto except unlike his brother who had gotten most of his mother's personality, Jiraiya had gotten all from his father's.

"Just deal with it, you Baka" yelled his sister, Tsunade. Tsunade looked just like Sakura even had her personality.

"Dad can't you change that, you are the Hokage?" pleaded Jiraiya

"I could but that would mean I would have to do more paper work and I am already behind." said Naruto as he left the breakfast table.

"Now you two I except you will behave for your Jonin teacher." Said Sakura before she kissed her husband goodbye. "Don't worry Daddy will take your little sister to school"

"I am 8 I can go to school by myself." said Sakura's and Naruto's youngest child Shizune. Shizune may look like Sakura but she had her father's personality.

"I know that Honey, but I am making a visiting to your school today" said Naruto as he and Shizune made their way to school.

A few hours latter Jiraiya and Tsunade Uzumaki stood on a bridge with their new teammate Fugaku Uchiha, son of Sasuke and a woman named Rin. "I wonder when our teacher will come?" asked Jiraiya

"Just deal with it dupe" said Fugaku

"Yah, Baka why don't you listen to Fugaku-kun" said Tsunade unaware that they where being watched.

"Looks so familiar." said Naruto as he, Sakura and Sasuke stood in the tree. "You ready for this?"

"Sure, thing dupe" said Sasuke as he jumped down in front of the kids. "Hello I am Sasuke Uchiha and I will be commanding squad 7"


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep

82 year old retired Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki climb into bed with his wife of 60 years. Even in her old age Sakura was still the most wonderful woman in the world. "I will never leave you Sakura-chan" said Naruto as his wife put her head onto his chest.

"and I will never leave you Naruto-kun" said Sakura before they kissed each other before falling asleep. The next morning one of their many grandkids came over to check up on them only to find both of them had died in their sleep. A few days latter Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki where buried side by side. They where the last of the famous rookie 12 and the best of the twelve too. Sakura Uzumaki the best medical ninja since her master Tsunade had saved countless lives. Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Hokage that ever lived had saved his village from many enemies. However their greatest work was their family, the Uzumaki clan that was once just Naruto was now the equal of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. Their death marked the end of an era an era that will never come again.


End file.
